comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Land of Storms (Earth-1529)
The Land of Storms is a minor nation that borders the Land of Fire to the east, the Land of Air to the east, and the Land of Rivers to the northeast. As a minor nation, it is poorer compared to the five great nations, but still is home to the highly-industrialized hidden village of Amegakure. History Duo to the Land of Storms being located between two of the five great nations, it served as the frequent battleground between them during the Second Shinobi World War and the Third Shinobi World War, which in turn killed millions of their population and made most survivors war orphans and refugees. Because of this, the Land of Storms and its hidden village, Amegakure, adopted a strong isolationist policy after the end of the second war, making its defenses impenetrable. Tourists and visitors undergo a series of security checks and protocols. For many years, Amegakure was led by Hanzo the Salamander, a dictator and powerful shinobi firebender; during the Second Shinobi World War he slaughtered an platoon of Konohagakure soldiers, except for a trio who nearly defeated him: Iroh, Tsunade, and Orochimaru, which he named the Sannin. As a dictator obsessed with keeping his power, Hanzo was feared and hated, which made him paranoid and as a result, he rarely appeared in public out of fear from being assassinated. When a local group known as the Akatsuki, marked by the horizontal slash across the symbol of their village in the headbands started advocating for peace between the nations, Hanzo saw this as a threat to his rule and the status quo. Hanzo then planned to have Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato, the leaders of the Akatsuki, killed and so fooled them into meeting with him. Once they got into Hanzo's private house, the trio was ambushed by his men, who were able to mortally wound Yahiko. This led Nagato to a fist of pure rage as he summoned the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path with his Rinnegan and slaughtered them all, although Hanzo managed to escape. Konan and Nagato, from then on known as Pain, settled to kill anyone connected to Hanzo, from family to friends, starting the Amegakure Civil War, leading to Hanzo's eventual capture and death at their hands. From then on, Pain and Konan became the new village heads of Ame, and were revered as gods by the population because of their contributions during the coup against Hanzo. No one ever saw Pain directly, instead, his "decrees" were communicated to the population through his "angel", Konan. The only thing Amegakure's citizens knew about Pain is that, whenever it didn't rain on Sundays, meant he wasn't present in the village. Duo to Amegakure's isolasionist policies, which were only reinforced with Pain, the local population barely knew about what happened in the outside world, including Pain and Konan's status as Akatsuki members nor did the outside world knew much about them, with many believing Hanzo was still in charge. Pain and Konan thus used Amegakure as their base of operations for their work with the Akatsuki. Iroh, during his investigation on the Akatsuki, was able to infiltrate the village, but once he was discovered he was killed by Pain. Nevertheless, Iroh was able to relay information regarding his brief stay on Ame to Konoha, which Pain attempted to prevent from spreading by destroying Konoha. Pain was ultimately killed during the Attack of Konohagakure, but not before being given a last life aspiration from Naruto Uzumaki. Konan then became the sole leader of Amegakure, but she was killed merely weeks later by Tobi. Notable inhabitants *Pain *Konan *Yahiko *Hanzo *Oboro *Kagari *Mubi *Shigure *Daibutsu *Kyusuke *Ugatsu *Yudachi *Ryusui Notable locations *Amegakure *Pain's Tower *Nagato and Yahiko's shrine Category:Earth-1529 Category:Nations of Earth-1529 Category:Minor nations (Earth-1529) Category:Locations of Earth-1529 Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227